Annael
: "I may be the youngest Malakhim...I may be hot-headed, determined, and stubborn...I may have even failed at being an angel more times than I can count and was locked away in Heaven's dungeon for 300 years because of it. But I have proved myself time and time again and I am willing to do anything, whatever it take, to atone for my mistakes. As such, I am so proud, honored, happy, and grateful to have become your protege, Oracle. And I swear to you, from now up until the end of time, I will always listen to you and follow anything you order." : — Annael to Oracle Annael, also called Anna or even Ann for short, is the youngest Malakhim angel, making her youngest and newest (fighter) angel, as well as one of the youngest angles in all of Heaven, who eventually not only allies herself with Oracle but becomes his protege as well. She is characterized as a young, beautiful, soulful, edgy, hot-headed angel, determined to prove herself to those who doubt her. When a majority of Heaven's angels thought she didn't have what it takes to be a warrior of God, she quickly became Oracle's protégé. After becoming Oracle's protege following the aftermath of Oracle foiling Michael's attempt to take over Heaven, rule the Universe, and restart the Apocalypse, Annael accompanied Oracle on many of his visits and adventures to Earth to see his friends and also trying to round up the remaining rogue angels on Earth. Annael has since then gone from the worst angel of Heaven to being one of the best warriors of Heaven under Oracle's command. Biography Early History Origins As an angel, Annael has existed for thousands, if not, millions of years. Oracle said that he witnessed Annael's birth and was astonished by her beauty. She also mentioned that she was among those angels who fought the Turok-Hans. Additionally, Annael was among the angels still loyal to God when Lucifer defied God and rebelled against Heaven. Punishment : "I was imprisoned in Heaven's dungeon for 300 years. They slashed...cut...tortured me in ways that were worse than Hell...until I was so weak I could barely walk and talk. And then, suddenly...I would be healed again...just so they could start it all over. And Furiad...at the end of every day...every one...he would come over. And he would make me an offer to take me out of there...if I would be in a relationship with him...if I loved him. And every day, I told him to stick it right up his holy righteous ass. For 300 years, I told him. But then, Sidney, when he went too far and almost killed me...Oracle came into my cell and he got Furiad to back off and sent him away. Oracle helped me, healed me...told me he had faith in me, that he believed in me...and made me his protege. And after I walk with him right out of my cell, I felt so happy that it was arguably the proudest moment of my entire existence In that moment, I felt utter and complete freedom." : — Annael to the Team, about being imprisoned Sometime ago, Annael for some reason failed her post as Furiad's student and other duties, especially because she left her post and went to Earth for reasons unknown, leading other angels to doubt her and call her weak, useless, inexperienced, naive, impulsive, and stupid, hence leading them to think of her lacking what it takes to be a real warrior of God. Eventually, because of her lack of being a worthy angel, Furiad locked Annael away into Heaven's Dungeon as punishment. She was lock in her cell for 300 years and although she was tortured everyday by other angels, specifically Dominions, Furiad often came only once every year to torture her, but not kill her. And whenever Annael was tortured, Furiad came to her at the end of every day and offer to take her out of Heaven's prison if she were to be in a relationship with him. But Annael resisted for all those 300 years and never gave in. Becoming Oracle's protege During the Civil War in Heaven between Oracle and Michael, Oracle came to Heaven's dungeon to see how it was and heard Furiad torturing Annael. As he went to see, he saw that Furiad almost killed Annael and then he stepped in and stopped Furiad and thus sent him away. Then he healed Annael of her scares and took her in as his protege. Since then, Annael has been by his side. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 7 Meeting the New Boss Pending. Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Personality Being Heaven's youngest Malakhim, Annael is very strong, driven, determined, beautiful, loyal, generous, kind-hearted, and soulful but also a snarky, cocky, aggressive, stubborn, reckless, impulsive, competitive, ignorant, naive, and edgy celestial being. Despite all of their doubts of her, she has been shown to be extremely loyal to her fellow angels, as they are her family, and is willing to fight for her loved ones to ensure that they're safe, as evidenced by her immediate insistence on rescuing Oracle from a life-and-death fight with the Turok-Han Queen and risking death to save him as well from the Turok-Han Queen who was attacking him. However, she is known for her outspoken nature, and is not afraid to call out those who she believes are in the wrong, whether they are someone she respects like Ariel, or a relative stranger, even one in a position of authority. Much like Ariel, Annael is fiercely loyal to Oracle and sees him as the angels' savior, mainly for defeating Lucifer and standing up to and defeating Michael. She also can get angry from others insulting Oracle, as she once tried to hurt a reaper disgracing his memory. Annael can be irritated by humans like other angels but is tolerant to a point and also finds them interesting most of the time. She appears to seem at least partially scared of Rayne and Mia as they sometimes get violent around the other angels, but seems to have no ill-feelings towards Sidney or the others for that matter. Annael believes anything can be learned from humans and believes all the emotions they feel are for humans and angels alike. She also firmly believes in a code as when Mia wants to use violence towards a reaper, Annael tries to stop her to allow Oracle to do so instead. Her belief in the angel's code however can block her judgement, as she was willing to kill two angels who didn't want to return to Heaven until Oracle stopped her. Additionally, being Oracle's protege, she has prove to no longer be afraid of her original fears, such as her superiors like Powers, Cherubim, and even the Archangels. As she herself said to Zachariah, "If anything had happened to me, how do you think Oracle would feel about that. Do you think he would consider me just...another expendable angel or do you think he would be immensely displeased by my death? We both know how he gets when one of us is killed. So how do you think he'll feel if I am killed, or at the very least, in jeopardy?" When it comes to God, Annael still has faith in Him, unlike most angels. This, along with her determination to prove herself, has caused other angels to label her as weak, ignorant, and/or naive, but also peculiar and ambitious. Physical Appearance As an angel, Annael's true form is very beautiful but also hazardous, overwhelming, dangerous, and terrifying, and seeing her true form and hearing her real voice can cause deafness, blindness, and even death to humans, witches, monsters, and demons. Also, as an angel, she possesses a pair of mockingjay-like wings, which are about a 15 foot wingspan, which apparently is the smallest wingspan for a warrior angel, however her wings are larger than a majority of other angels but are rivaled by most other angels that are equal to her. Additionally, her wings are surpassed by higher angels. Human physically, Annael is a beautiful, petite, young-aged human girl with brown eyes and chest-length, brownish-brunette hair. Many humans have been seen being attracted to her. Outfit wise, Annael wears jeans, tank tops, long or short-sleeved shirts, belts, boots, arm warmers, gloves, and a leather, purple fitted jacket. Powers and Abilities As an angel, Annael possesses the standard powers of a Malakhim. She is able to destroy a variety of other beings. However, as Oracle's protege and despite being the youngest Malakhim in all of existence, thus making her one of the youngest angels in all of Heaven, she is still considerably powerful, proving to be one of the strongest and most powerful angels to appear in the series, and possesses traits not seen in most other average angels, even other Malakhim. Being Oracle's protege somehow gives Annael more rank, status, and power than she previously had before. Since then, she has grown become one of the most powerful angels of Heaven. *'Malakhim Physiology' - Although the youngest Malakhim, Annael is very powerful. Considering the fact that she is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Powers and the Higher Angels. She can be challenged and is rivaled by other Malakhim at their peak, she is exceeded only by the Powers, and surpassed only by the Higher Angels and the Primordial Beings. However, since becoming Oracle's protege, Annael has become exceptionally more powerful, enough so to rival the Powers and potentially challenge even the Cherubim at their peak. **'Immense Power' - Although Heaven's youngest Malakhim, thus one of the youngest angels in all of God's creation, Annael is nonetheless a rather powerful angel and possesses many vast supernatural powers and abilities, most of which are not seen in other Malakhim. Despite being the youngest warrior angel, Annael has become one of the most powerful angels of Heaven. ***'Angelic Possession' - As an angel, Annael needs to possess a human vessel to physically interact while on Earth. However, like all angels, she also needs the vessel's consent before she can take control. *** Astral Projection - Like all angels, Annael can project shadowy forms of her wings onto surfaces at will. She did this twice, once to show Rayne, Mia, Sidney and Nigel that she was an angel and once to scare off a group of demons. ***'Chronokinesis' - Although it is not easy and can be difficult, even with the powers of Heaven at her disposal, Annael can travel through time, in either direction. She can also take others with her. However, this is a very difficult ability to master with or without Heaven's assistance. When cut off from Heaven, it is still not an easy task. ***'Electronic Manipulation' - Annael can manipulate electrical appliances. ***'Holy White Light' - Annael can unleash a powerful, highly concentrated blast of pure energy from the palm of her hands. Annael displayed this ability by using it to blast a door open. Additionally, Annael's version of this power is also stronger than that of a standard Malakhim, enough to wound and banish even higher angels (excluding the Archangels and Oracle). She also used this power to destroy a room full of monsters and demons. ***'Protective Charm' - As an angel, Annael can protect an individual from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. ***'Pyrokinesis' - Annael has displayed the ability to generate, manipulate, and extinguish fire effectively. ***'Reality Warping' - Although the youngest and weakest Malakhim angel of Heaven, Annael is not only powerful enough to bend reality to her will to some extent, but she also possesses quite powerful levels of reality warping for a Malakhim. She was able to remove the existence of a door to prevent a vampire from escaping a room. ***'Smiting' - Perhaps her most versatile and terrifying weapon, Annael possesses a smiting ability that allows her to kill any demon, monster and even humans with a touch. It is often exhibited when placing her hands or palms on her adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. ***[[Super Durability|'Super Durability']] - Annael is able to take more damage than a majority of beings. After she was run over with a van, she quickly recovered and showed no signs of being damaged. ***[[Super Reflexes|'Super Reflexes']] - As an angel, Annael possesses celestial reflexes and is able to react much faster and catch any object thrown at her. She once caught an arrow shot at her and also even caught an angel blade. ***[[Super Speed|'Super Speed']] - Annael is able to move much faster than human, ghosts, monsters, most gods, most demons, and most angels. ***'Super Stamina' - Being an angel, Annael can exert herself at capacities much greater than any normal human can. In addition, she never tires, and she does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain herself. ***'Super Strength' - Despite being the youngest Malakhim, Annael uses her power to dramatically increase the physical strength threshold of her hosts. She possesses enough increased strength that she can leap unnatural distances, lift objects far beyond the limits of human strength, and is stronger than humans, supernatural hunters, slayers, ghosts, monsters, most regular to mid-level demons and most angels. She can snap a man's neck even by accident and can easily break free from chain restraints. She also once proved skilled enough to fight Furiad, her former "boss". Even against fellow angels, she has proven strong enough to fight them. She once punched Zachariah hard enough to make fly through a concrete wall. ***'Telekinesis' - Annael is able to telekinetically move beings and objects with her mind. She is also able to use this power in a more aggressive manner like demons. She once used this to pin a low-level demon. ***'Telepathy' - Annael can read the minds of humans, monsters, and other lower angels with ease. ****'Dream Walking' - Annael can appear in people's dreams. She usually use's this to communicate, when she can't find the person she's looking for, or want to talk privately. ****'Sedation' - Anaael are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. ***'Teleportation' - As an angel, Annael is able to efficiently travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. ***'Voice Mimicry' - Annael can imitate, perfectly mimic, the voice of mortals. ***'Wall-Crawling' - Annael has been known to climb walls with her bare hands. ***'Wings' - As an angel, Annael possesses a pair of mockingjay-like wings. ****'Flight' - Annael's wings allow her to fly at exceptionally fast speeds, faster than a majority of other angels. ****'Wing Shields' - Annael's wings are very strong and protect her from knives, arrows, swords, and gunfire. ****'Wing Blades' - The tip feather's of Annael's wings are very sharp and can slice humans, monsters, extraterrestrials, and demons clean in half. **'Immortality' - As an angel, Annael is immortal, can live forever, and does not age and cannot die or be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons. Even her vessel does not age a single day once possessed. She is also immune to aging, diseases, toxins, poisons, and sickness. ***'Invulnerability' - Annael cannot be killed by any conventional weapons. She can only be killed by something angelic or by Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, God, and Turok-Hans. ***'Regeneration' - If Annael's vessel is damaged, it will repair itself nearly instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry. **'Vast Supernatural Knowledge' - Being an angel, Annael possesses a higher level of knowledge compared to humans, giving her vast knowledge of many things, such as the earth, humans, monsters, spirits, demons, and most of her own kind, as well as the Multiverse. ***'Heightened Senses' - Annael possesses enhanced senses to cosmic level. She has an acute sense of smell heightened to the point where she can identify people by smelling their body, bone or by their blood. She can also identify people by sniffing their genes and hormones as well. She can even smell humans from some distance away. Like all angels, because she operates on a different plane of existence, she can see atoms and ions which are impossible for humans to see. She can also hear a human's conversations mile away from them, and she is somehow able to locate any human on the planet and find them, but she can't locate people if they are protected by an Enochian charm or symbol. Annael also has an amazing sense of taste and is able to taste every molecule in a piece of food. ***'Supernatural Perception' - As an angel, Annael is able to see almost all supernatural activity around her. She can even see Reapers, which remain invisible except to those they are seeking, and can also see Demons and Hellhounds. Annael can also sense any location, being, or object not protected by Enochian Symbols. This perception also extends to electromagnetic waves, and can decipher radio modulation signals, as angels are "multidimensional waves" in her true form and can thus perceive such energies. ***'Temporal Awareness' - Annael is capable of becoming aware whenever any alteration occurs within the time-stream, allowing her to discern alternate timelines and the like. Skills and Talents *'Expert Leader' - Despite being a young angel, Annael is a very capable leader, able to lead a band of angels against a hive of demons and monsters. *'Expert Tactician' - Something she learned from Oracle, Annael has become a highly skilled tactician and is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. *'High-Level Intellect' - Annael is highly intelligent and wise, much more so than most other angels. however, her intelligence and wisdom is surpassed only by the Higher Angels, including Oracle. *'Multilingual' - As an angel, Annael is capable of speaking a variety of languages, including her native language Enochian as well as English, Russian, French, etc. *'Skilled Fighter' - As an angel and Oracle's protege, Annael is a highly skilled fighter, even when unarmed. She was capable of holding off several Turok-Han Drones, the greater demon Nebarius, as well as fighting and holding her own against Zachariah during a battle with him, easily emerging victorious after slicing him with an angel blade and dropping an elevator car on him. However, Annael's combat abilities as an angel have also been shown to be able to defeat another Malakhim but appear to be somewhat inferior compared to older angels, due to her status as Heaven's youngest Malakhim. Despite this, she seems to be far more flexible than a majority of other angel and is endowed with comparable pure strength. She was shown to be powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with and disable her former superior Furiad in single combat, as well as other supernatural creatures. Despite any disadvantages she may have with more powerful begins, her combat skills capabilities have allowed her to defeat and even destroy over a dozen enemy demons and monsters, more than making up for this shortfall. **'Expert Swordsman' - While not as physically strong as some of her angelic siblings, Annael is highly skilled in swordplay, especially with angelic blades, as she was shown fighting with a pair of dual blades. Having defeated several angels, even few more powerful than her, on many occasions, despite being outnumbered, Annael is one of the most talented angels in using swords. *'Skilled Firearms' - Despite being an angel, Annael is highly skilled in using fire arms. Equipment *'Angelic Blades' - As an angel, and therefore a warrior of God, Annael utilizes duel angel blades that she uses to fight supernatural creatures. *'Angelic Daggers' - In addition to her angel blades, Annael possesses two small angelic daggers she conceals in her boots. Though they are small compared to her angelic blades, they are however powerful enough to kill monsters and demons and even injure angels. Weaknesses Although she is a powerful angel in her own right, Annael possesses the standard weaknesses of a Malakhim. *'Angel Banishing Sigil' - As an angel, Annael can be banished by the sigil. *'Holy Fire' - Like all angels, Annael can be trapped by holy fire. *'Enochian Sigils' - Annael cannot locate someone when they are protected by Enochian magic. *'Angel Blade' - Can kill any angel. *'Archangel Blade' - Stronger version of the angel blade. *'Death's Scythe' - Can kill any angel. *'High-Tier Demons' - As a regular angel, Annael is generally no match for demons like Aloastair, however, she has proven skilled enough to fight other beings stronger than her. She even once was able to scare a powerful demon with a threat of power. *'Powers' - As her superiors, Annael can be hurt by the powers, but now being Oracle's protege, she is no longer afraid of them and is strong enough to fight them. *'Cherubim' - As just a regular angel, Annael is vulnerable to Cherubim as shown by her subservience to them. However, she (somewhat) lost this weakness when he became Oracle's protege, as she is no longer afraid of them and has prove strong enough to fight them. *'Archangels' - Even as Oracle's protege, Annael is no match for the archangels. *'Dominions' - Despite being Oracle's protege, Annael is outclassed by the Dominions, but as usual, she has proven brave and skilled enough to fight them on almost even terms. *'Turok-Hans' - Like all angels, Annael is vulnerable to the Turok-Hans. *'Oracle' - As the Original Angel, Annael is vulnerable to and not match for Oracle. *'Death' - As literately the bringer of death, he can kill any being. *'God' - As the creator and father of Annael, God can kill any angel. Relationships Annael and Oracle : "They say you failed at being an angel. But you can learn again. You have been judged far too many times, Annael. You can be redeemed. And I will help you. Because everything I know about being an angel, I learned entirely on my own. But, if I hadn't taught any of you what I know, I'm quite certain the history of Creation would have been different." : ― Oracle to Annael Oracle is Annael's oldest brother. When Oracle first met Annael, she was just a little one, by angel standards. Even during training sessions before the Rebellion, Oracle often gave advice to Annael. Sometime after returning to Heaven for the first time since his 200,000 year departure, Oracle witnessed Annael being tortured by her former boss Furiad for her disobedience. When Furiad tried to kill her when she struck back with his own blade, Oracle seemed less than thrilled to see this act, stopped Furiad and saved Annael, who was rather excited to meet him. When Annael opened up to him about not doing entirely as she was told, if at all, Oracle remembered that he was, as he has said, "the kind of person that gave people what they needed, not always what they asked for." Knowing that having someone to help her could change everything, Oracle offered his aid to Annael, becoming her mentor. He then taught her how to fight with her angelic abilities, encouraging her to trust her instincts and assuring her that he was confident she would be able to kill to defend herself if it came down to it. And overtime, Annael has become increasingly more loyal to Oracle and they had also developed a very close relationship. In fact, one could say that Annael is loyal to Oracle almost, if not, just as much as Ariel is. Annael and Furiad Furiad is Annael's older brother and was also her original mentor. However, when she displeased him, she was abused by him. After she failed at her post, Furiad locked her away in Heaven's Dungeon for 300 years. And everyday, after torturing her, Furiad would offer to take her out of the Dungeon is she would be in a relationship with him, but Annael always refused. Eventually, after Oracle saved her, she was no longer Furiad's "play thing". Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Female Characters